


Dancing in the morning sun

by AndalusianSunshine



Series: When I look in your eyes, I go crazy [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Lube, Ocean Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: After getting together during the World Cup in Russia, Sergio and Gerard spend their time off at Gerard's house in Miami, enjoying the summer and exploring their budding relationship.Sequel/Epilogue toWhen I look in your eyes, I go crazy





	Dancing in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Summer of 2018, about two weeks after the World Cup in Russia and Part 1 of this series ends. Can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Title borrowed from _Summer Feeling_ by Kate Yanai

Gerard steps outside onto the balcony, cradling a mug of coffee in his hands and a content smile on his face and he’s not worried anymore that he woke up alone. After two weeks he knows Sergio will be lying in the garden just below him, stretched out on a deckchair without a stitch of clothing on his body, right under the one palm tree in the corner, the one that’s just a little shorter than all the other ones, just a little less sturdy so it’ll pleasantly rustles with every gentle breeze.

He languidly stretches the sleep out of his muscles and takes a sip from his mug, lazily letting his gaze drag down Sergio’s toned body, not at all in a hurry to call out to him as his eyes settle on the round curves of his ass, lingering there for just a few short moments before he gets distracted by the colorful ink again, all those lines and curves and swirling patterns he’s spent long nights exploring so thoroughly it had left both of them a quivering, panting mess.

In the distance the ocean is glistening with the most beautiful shade of blue, Sergio’s bronzed skin is almost glowing golden under the soft rays of the morning sun and it never seizes to amaze him how all tension seems to seep out of Sergio under the warm summer light, how he seems to draw energy from even the most stifling heat and Gerard could spend hours just looking at his boyfriend, drinking in the sight of him, but Sergio is already shifting in the chair and Gerard knows that soon he’ll be shuffling inside, begging for breakfast and kisses, endless amounts of cuddles Gerard is only too willing to provide.

Quietly he tiptoes back into their bedroom, grabbing his shirt off the floor and sparing the rumpled sheets only a fleeting glance, flashes of last night still hot on his mind as he hurries into the bathroom, turning the faucet to cold before he fills up a glass of water.

Back outside, he breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Sergio still on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms and eyes firmly closed. He barely manages to suppress the chuckle that’s been threatning to burst out of him ever since he got the idea, his mouth curling into an evil grin as he slowly tilts the glass just above where Sergio is lying, as he watches the water slowly begin to drip and then pour downwards.

Only seconds later he’s rewarded with a high-pitched squeak and some grumbled, colorful curses as the water makes impact with Sergio’s heated skin, a visible shiver running through him as he rolls onto his back. 

“Good morning, amor,” Gerard says with flourish, leaning over the railing just enough that Sergio can appreciate the full extent of his pleased grin. “Did you enjoy your sunbath?”

“You’re an idiot,” Sergio laughs, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight and Gerard can tell from the way they’re crinkling at the edges that he’s already forgiven. “Feel like bringing me some coffee?” he asks, lazily stretching in the chair and Gerard loves how completely unashamed he is of his nakedness, his eyes trailing down to the eagle tattoo right above Sergio’s groin, how the skin there is just a shade lighter than the rest of him.

“How about a breakfast blowjob instead?” he smirks.

“Sounds even better,” Sergio purrs and spreads his legs wantonly, reaches down to palm at himself. “What are you waiting for? Get your ass down here.”

“Brat,” Gerard laughs, but he’s already hurrying towards the staircase.

When Gerard finally steps foot into the garden Sergio has a hand around his dick, stroking himself loosely with his head thrown back and his eyes closed and for a second Gerard marvels at how gorgeous his boyfriend is (not that he's ever going to tell him that and inflate his ego even more).

“You wanna do this by yourself,” he teases when Sergio shows no sign of having noticed him, hips bucking gently into his fist. “Because i’m good just watching.”

“Don’t be lazy,” Sergio grins, his eyes opening just enough so he can bat his eyelashes at Gerard, a seductive smile curling the corners of his mouth as he shifts upwards in the chair. “Come here.”

Gerard eyes the deckchair, biting on his lip in thought, wondering how to make this work but even if Sergio hung his legs all the way off the sides of the chair, there’s no way he’d fit between them without toppling them both over. “Scoot forward,” he says, grasping Sergio’s legs and tugging on them until he’s finally sitting at the edge of the chair, feet planted firmly on the ground. “Much better,” he nods to himself and pushes his legs apart, sinking down into the grass between them.

The grass is still a little damp against his knees, the sun warm on his back as he leans forward and gives Sergio’s dick a few tentative licks before taking him in hand and wrapping his lips around him, sinking down in one fell swoop, not stopping until he’s swallowed him whole, his nose brushing against Sergio’s soft skin and forcing a guttural groan from deep within him.

He doesn’t linger, doesn’t bother going slow as he begins to bob his head, reveling in the way Sergio’s breathing speeds up, fading into soft grunts and ragged pants every time his dick bumps against the back of his throat and Gerard doesn’t really mind that his jaw is already starting to ache, that there’s spit running down his chin because he knows Sergio likes it like that, hard and fast and messy, especially in the mornings when they’re both just as hungry for food as they are for each other.

He doesn’t get much warning when Sergio comes, only the soft hiss of air as he sucks in a long stuttering breath, the muscles in his stomach tensing, hips bucking forward as his orgasm washes through him, hot cum spilling down Gerard’s throat.

“God, you’re good at this,” Sergio’s fingers tangle in Gerard’s hair, his movements pliant and sated now as he pulls him up and pushes their mouths together, kissing him before Gerard even has a chance to swallow, licking into his mouth like he’s dying to taste himself there. 

“You want me to return the favor?” Sergio asks when they eventually pull apart but Gerard only shakes his head.

“I’m good,” he says and climbs onto the deckchair behind Sergio, pulls him against his chest so they can both lie back comfortably, Sergio’s head resting against the curve of his shoulder. “I like your aversion to tan lines,” Gerard says with a smile, presses a soft kiss into Sergio’s hair.

Sergio’s laugh turns into a pleased hum as he snuggles against Gerard’s chest. “You wanna go for a run after breakfast?”

Gerard groans. “Do we have to?” he asks unwillingly, tightening his arms around Sergio’s waist. “I’d much rather stay like this.”

“We do,” Sergio chuckles. “We gotta stay in shape for preseason.”

Gerard rolls his eyes. “Preseason starts in a month.”

“So?” Sergio lightly swats at Gerard’s leg. “You don’t wanna gain too much weight, do you?” He taunts, fingers drawing lazy patterns on his thigh, playing with the soft hairs there. “But we can run on the beach and go for a swim after,” he suggests, turning his head to press an appeasing kiss to Gerard’s shoulder.

“Ugh fine,” Gerard relents, mostly because it’s a near impossibility to deny Sergio anything, especially not when he’s looking like at him this and he’s about to add something when Sergio’s stomach growls loudly. “Should i get us some breakfast?”

“Please.”

“You good with toast?”

“Only if you add enough ham,” Sergio grins, only reluctantly moving to let Gerard climb off their chair, sinking back into the cushions as soon as Gerard has managed to disentangle himself.

“I’d never deprive you of your breakfast meat,” Gerard laughs and makes his way towards the kitchen.

They polish off their food quickly, both of them too hungry to linger long and they’re barely done eating when Sergio fumbles around in the grass for his phone and jumps off the chair.

“Where are you going?” Gerard asks, still chewing on the last bits of his sandwich.

“Putting on some pants so we can go to the beach.”

“Do you really have to?” Gerard frowns, not bothering to hide his hungry gaze as his eyes trail down his boyfriend’s toned body.

Sergio laughs. “I’m not running naked.”

“Spoilsport,” Gerard calls after him, but Sergio only flips him off, the sound of his laughter ringing out through the garden.

Gerard looks down at his sleep shorts and tank top, briefly considering getting changed too, but since they’re only going down to the little private beach adjoining his house, he might as well stay like this, he thinks, stretching out on the chair and waiting for Sergio instead.

It takes forever until Sergio finally emerges from the house again, but all complaints instantly die on Gerard’s tongue, his mouth going dry as he takes in the small neon swim shorts Sergio is wearing.

Sergio’s smile turns into a smirk when he notices the direction of Gerard’s gaze. “I take it you approve of the outfit?” he asks, pushing his ass casually.

“Maybe,” Gerard teases and heaves himself out of the chair. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Gerard sinks into the sand with a tired grunt, his muscles ache and there’s sweat running down his back, his clothes clinging to him like a second skin and he’d feel more embarrassed about how drained he feels if Sergio wasn’t just as out of breath as him.

“Fuck,” he pants and drops down next to Gerard, sand splattering everywhere. “I had totally forgotten how exhausting running on the beach is.”

Gerard frowns at the sand now stuck to his legs, a complaint already at the tip of his tongue, but he quickly decides to let it go in favor of watching Sergio instead who has stretched out on his back, head tilted towards the sky and letting the sun shine down on his face. He reaches out, fingers curling in the waistband of his swim shorts, tugging lightly on the thin fabric.

“What are you doing?” Sergio asks, cracking one eye open to stare at Gerard quizzically.

“Helping you avoid tan lines,” Gerard smirks, his smile growing even wider when Sergio lifts his hips obediently, helping him slide them off with ease.

“Good thing you have a private beach,” Sergio chuckles and leans over to gently press their lips together, but the kiss soon grows more passionate, Gerard pulling Sergio into his lap, tongue licking hungrily into his mouth, hands sliding down to palm his naked ass.

He startles, when Sergio suddenly breaks the kiss, forehead resting against Gerard’s as he fights for breath. “I’m not fucking on the beach again,” he mumbles. “The last time i had sand everywhere,” he shudders in disgust at the memory.

“Again?” Gerard asks and he can’t quite keep the anger, the jealousy out of his voice. 

“Relax,” Sergio soothes, hands sliding into Gerard’s hair to tuck him down into a soft kiss. “It was a long time ago,” he whispers against Gerard’s lips. “I don’t even remember her name.”

Gerard gives a non-committal hum, only partly appeased, because he’d rather not ever dwell on the fact that there was a time when Sergio was with anyone but him, no matter how ridiculous that notion might be.

“God, you’re adorable when you’re jealous,” Sergio smiles and there’s so much love and adoration in his eyes that Gerard suddenly feels like an idiot. He looks down and stares at his hands, his cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, but Sergio is already scrambling to his feet and leaning down, offering his hands to help Gerard out of the sand. “Come on, let’s go for a swim,” he says and Gerard smiles up at him gratefully, shedding his clothes quickly before he interlaces their fingers and follows him into the water.

The water is barely up to his knees, the sensation still more cold than pleasant when Sergio turns and slings his arms around his neck, coming up on tip toes to kiss him. Gerard bends down a little to make the angle less awkward, for a while just enjoying the feel of Sergio’s plush lips against his own before he decides to deepen the kiss, licking and prodding at Sergio’s bottom lip until he allows him entrance, parting his lips with a content sigh and Gerard feels the already familiar shudder run down his spine when their tongues finally touch, sliding against each other in a sensual dance.

They quickly lose themselves in each other, the water lapping gently at their feet, the soft breeze pleasantly cool against their heated skin and it’s only when Gerard feels Sergio’s erection press insistently against his thigh that he pulls back, panting against Sergio’s parted lips and desperately trying to catch his breath. “Can we fuck in the water instead?” he asks with a breathless laugh, hands sliding down Sergio’s back to cup his ass. 

“Can you even hold me up long enough?” Sergio asks, his eyes growing impossibly dark at the suggestion and he can’t help but grind himself against Gerard’s thigh, causing Gerard’s length to rub against his abs in the process. They both groan brokenly.

“Sure,” Gerard nods, his voice thick with lust, his dick already aching for Sergio’s tight heat. “We just have to move a bit more into the water.”

“Let’s go then,” Sergio grins and before Gerard can say anything more, he’s already bounding into the water, almost getting toppled over by a particularly big wave.

“Don’t drown,” Gerard calls after him, laughing and taking his time wading in deeper, mostly so he can enjoy Sergio’s naked ass bouncing between the waves for just a little longer. 

“I love how eager you are,” he whispers when he finally reaches him, dragging him back against his body, this time sliding a thigh between his legs and letting Sergio rut against it. He mouthes along his shoulder, hungry open-mouthed kisses, greedy for the salty taste of his skin and Sergio is just as needy for him, desperately clinging to his wet back and all Gerard wants to do right now is hoist him up and slide into him and he’s already got his hands at the edges of Sergio’s thighs to do just that when his next thought makes him pause.

“We don’t have any lube,” he groans frustratedly. 

“It’s fine. I’m still loose from last night,” Sergio answers quickly, his expression turning unusually soft. “Just be gentle,” he says bashfully and Gerard feels a sudden surge of affection rush through him.

“Always,” he reassures, pressing fluttering kisses to Sergio’s throat. “And we can always just get off like this,” he offers, pressing his thigh up for emphasis, rubbing against him until Sergio lets out a soft whimper.

“No,” Sergio shakes his head, his eyes pleading. “I want to come with you inside me.”

And Gerard’s throat suddenly feels too tight to speak, his heart too small to contain all the emotions that are suddenly threatening to burst out of him and so he does the only thing that could possibly keep everything he’s not ready to confess yet buried deep inside. 

He leans in for another kiss, ready to lose himself once again in Sergio’s sweet taste, but there’s something soft and searching in Sergio’s eyes, something that seems treacherously familiar to how Gerard feels inside, something that makes him stop and hover, their lips just short of touching.

The water is lapping softly around their waists and the timing has never felt more right than in this very moment. “I love you,” he breathes against Sergio’s lips, so close he can almost feel them trembling against his own, can see every fleck of gold in Sergio’s warm brown eyes as they widen in surprise.

“Geri,” Sergio whispers and Gerard has never heard his voice sound this soft, this heavy with emotions. “I love you, too,” he confesses and it’s a feeling unlike any he’s felt before, to hear those words from Sergio’s lips, to feel them reverberate through his entire body as they finally, finally close that last bit of distance between them, sinking into a kiss that doesn’t stay gentle for long, the simmering heat between them flaring up suddenly and violently, every touch of their tongues sending currents of want through Gerard’s body, hungry hands roaming over wet skin, desperate to soothe the fire burning within them, desperate to touch as much of each other as they can reach, to be as close as humanly possible.

“I want you,” Sergio pants between kisses and Gerard knows he’ll never get enough of how hoarse and rough, how wrecked Sergio’s voice sounds when he’s incredibly turned on, when he’s craving the stretch of a dick inside him and he’s all too aware of how good their naked bodies feel sliding against each other, of how close to the edge they’re already tethering.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he orders, reaching down to grasps the back of Sergio’s thighs, to get a good grip on his slippery skin as he hoists him up and it’s a little unsteady at first, his legs shaky as he tries to adjust to Sergio’s weight, to keep them from toppling into the waves, but it doesn’t take long until he finds his footing, digging his toes into the soft sand and bending his knees and then it’s as easy as breathing, holding him against himself, with an arm slung around his waist and Sergio’s arms crossed securely behind his neck. 

“Hold on tight,” he says, a smile in his voice as he reaches below the water and takes a hold of his dick, shifting Sergio just enough that he can settle himself against his opening, nudging against him gently. “Tell me if i hurt you,” he whispers, pressing forward with only the faintest of pressure, trying to work him open with the blunt head of his dick. 

“You’re not,” Sergio gasps, bucking his hips towards him, moving down where Gerard is moving up and then finally Sergio’s rim gives and they both let out a content sigh when Gerard feels himself slip into Sergio’s tight heat.

“God, finally,” Sergio moans, rocking against Gerard to get him deeper and Gerard takes the help gladly, lets Sergio dictate their pace as he tries to keep them standing in the unruly waters, every wave making them sway precariously.

“You better make this quick before we fall over,” he laughs, his other arm coming around Sergio’s waist as well, holding him securely against his chest. 

“As you wish,” Sergio grins and braces himself on Gerard’s neck, using the additional leverage to force himself down the rest of the way, not stopping until Gerard is buried inside him to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Gerard groans and Sergio feels so impossibly snug around him, so suffocatingly tight, squeezing him in all the right places as he begins to move, not managing much more than short erratic jabs, can’t bear to leave Sergio’s heat for even a second with how Sergio is clinging to him, with all the little broken noises he makes every time Gerard brushes against his sweet spot.

“God, you make the most amazing sounds when you’ve got a dick inside you,” Gerard whispers hotly against Sergio’s ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth and getting rewarded with another broken moan, another stuttering breath and Sergio grinding against him relentlessly.

The water moves softly around them and it almost feels like they’re floating now, weightless as they steadily move towards their release, rocking against each other in perfect synch and Gerard can already feel himself unravelling at the seams.

“I can’t hold you with one arm,” he chokes out and the only thing keeping his orgasm at bay is the strain in his thighs, knows that just seeing Sergio come will be more than enough to push him over the edge. “You gotta get yourself off.”

“It’s not gonna take long,” Sergio moans weakly, burying his face against Gerard’s neck and sucking on the damp skin and Gerard can tell exactly when his hand closes around his own dick, just from the way he tenses in his arm, from how he goes even tighter around Gerard’s throbbing length.

It all grows more intense from there, Sergio’s fingers clawing into his shoulders, the heels of his feet digging into Gerard’s back as he works himself towards his peak, his stroke becoming more frantic, tighter, the water sloshing around them, rippling obscenely where Sergio’s arm disappears below the surface.

Gerard throws his head back on a broken moan, desperately gasping for breath and he feels so close to oblivion already, can almost taste the sweetness of his release on the tip of his tongue with Sergio rocking on his dick and his hungry mouth sucking bruises into his damp skin and it’s like he’s trapped in the most beautiful agony, endlessly tethering on the edge of an orgasm that’s threatening to shake him to the core and then finally, blissfully Sergio goes still in his arms, a helpless moan spilling from his suddenly soft mouth, the sound getting lost against the bruised skin of Gerard’s neck as he spills into his tight fist, shudders wrecking his body that Gerard feels all the way down to his toes, his legs almost giving out underneath him as he’s dragged over the edge as well. 

"Sergio," the needy cry echos above the waves, carried away by the soft ocean breeze and his orgasm feels endless, sizzling through every nerve ending in his body as he empties deep inside Sergio.

They wordlessly cling to each other for a long time afterwards, too breathless to speak, too shaken to form coherent thought, only soft hands roaming over sated bodies, tired lips locked in the faintest of kisses.

It’s Sergio who finally breaks them apart, forcing a displeased whine out of Gerard as he disentangles his legs and slides down to his feet, letting Gerard’s softening dick slip out of him.

“My fucking foot fell asleep,” he grumbles and Gerard can’t help the affectionate laugh as he watches him hop around on one leg.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet you’re still completely in love with me,” Sergio smirks and winds his arm around Gerard’s waist.

“Must be a character flaw,” Gerard teases and pinches Sergio’s side.

“Ouch,” Sergio laughs and squirms away from him. ”Just admit that i’m awesome.”

“You have your moments,” Gerard grins and reaches for Sergio’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Sergio nods and follows him happily, but Gerard doesn’t miss the sharp intakes of breath, the slight limp in his step as they wade out of the water together.

“You should have told me that i was hurting you,” he says, pulling Sergio closer towards him, bumping their shoulders and pressing a featherlight kiss to the top of his head.

Sergio shrugs. “Totally worth it.”

“I’ll ask again tomorrow,” Gerard chuckles. “You’re gonna be so sore.”

“Still gonna be the same answer,” Sergio smiles and leans his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “But you can cook me dinner tonight to make up for it,” he grins.

“What do you wanna eat?” Gerard asks amicably.

“Paella,” Sergio beams and Gerard can only smile because it’s so adorably predictable and he really doesn’t mind cooking if it means Sergio hanging out in the kitchen with him, feet dangling off the counter and animatedly chattering as he steals food from the pan.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
